Prelude to Robbie Rotten
by ingredbud
Summary: Sportacus and Stephanie must save Latibaer again from the evil Grim Galdur as he takes on a new guise.
1. Chapter 1

**Prelude to Robbie Rotten**

October 2016

Make sure to read Prelude to Sportacus and then Prelude to Stephanie so you won't be confused.

 **Prelude to Robbie Rotten**

Grim Galdur had done many bad things but his work was far from over. His every waking nightmare was about Sportacus or Baldur-whichever name he chose to call himself. Grim was defied on all accounts by the blue elf and humiliated in public as Rikki. He almost had Latibær.

 _Almost_.

A year had past and there was no sign of the good elves. They had gone back to dwell in their own kingdom because there was no evil in the town. Grim sat in his lair far below the Rikki mansion. His hair was left to grow all over his tormented body, which became mangled and wiry. His claws reached to the floor and his back was hunched over. Over the course of his secluded time underground, he had become haggardly. He was an ugly specimen of existence. He wanted Latibær again but didn't know how to go about getting it back in his vile clutches. That annoying little girl called Stephanie was still present. She hadn't moved away as hoped. She brought the children into much activity: they played, they shouted out happily everyday, and ate healthily. Grim could hear all of this far below and it nearly choked him to death. He hated her.

He stared up a single gleam of sunlight coming in, reached up and growled at it. No, he must get the town back. He can't go on hiding like this. He decided to crawl like some abominable ape toward a quartz-like cluster growing on the floor. Grim touched it and it glowed brightly. He was transformed into a human–a man in his twenties. He didn't look like Rikki this time, in fact, he took on a much different appearance. His chin was more outstanding, his face longer, his eyes green like dark jade or intense topaz. He was over six feet tall and slender. He wasn't sure what it meant but this was the guise the stone wanted. Then the stone turned off and wouldn't turn back on and he was in the dark again. Grim stood up and stretched, it was good to be human again, who needs the stone, he was positive Latibær would be all his this time. Now came the part to find clothing because he was standing there stark naked. What disguise would he take? He laughed deeply and loudly as an idea came to him…

CHAPTER ONE

Baldur held onto Zanna and kissed her, they stood by a magnificent waterfall. He caressed her cheek and chin. They were finally together forever. Zanna sat on a boulder and looked at the setting sun. She was dressed in a flowing gown of white moonstone and had blue quartz in her dark hair. She took Baldur by the hand, "Baldur, you don't know how much it means a part of the Hidden Folk but it is time we worry about our child and leave the kingdom."

He got down on his knees before her.

"I protect Latibær and I will take care of you. I understand the queen has forbidden us to have children because you were once human. This is what the queen said. For you to flourish in the Elvin kingdom as an elf you cannot have children. Elves and humans-"

She let go of his hand and stood up, she walked a ways away and stood there with her back to him. "Then what do we do? Must I go off into the wilderness on my own? I can't live without you, Baldur."

He stood up, "Nothing can be done now. We must leave the Kingdom."

She looked at him quickly, "I feel terrible asking you to leave your home. And what of Latibær?"

"I will go anywhere with you, even if it means we must live our lives out in the wilderness without the protection of our people. Don't worry about the town; it is flourishing on its own without any problems."

"I am sorry, I didn't realise this would happen."

"Don't blame yourself," he walked up to her and touched her stomach. "We are considered banished, Zanna. If the queen finds out she will not allow it, it will be a bad outcome. So I will take you far away."

"But what of Solla and Latibær?"

"My concern is you."

"Where will we go?"

"I know a place."

"It is far?"

"Yes, and it is suitable for our child. There are other Hidden Folk there but they are scattered throughout. We will build a home and live there the remainder of our lives."

"I trust your decision then, Baldur."

"Let me go to Latibær and say goodbye."

She grabbed his arm, "Love, it is best they didn't know. The town might fall in melancholy if they hear you're departing. As long as they believe you are not too far away they will continue to prosper."

He stared in the direction of the town. "You're right. It's been a year and nothing has happened there."

"Let us leave then."

Baldur touched her cheek lovingly, "I am happy, Zanna, although this is tough, I am happy."

She hugged him.

They made their trek away from Latibær across open plains. Baldur didn't go into any city limits instead they stayed out in the country. He built a small cottage and Baldur took care of his wife but his mind was always wondering about Latibær. Zanna had to keep reassuring him it would be fine and promised that they would go back to visit it if need be.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Stephanie sat in her bed staring at the rising sun, she had a dream of Baldur dressed in his blue Sportacus outfit and he was waving from his hot air balloon. He soared into the sky until he was a speck then blinked out of existence. She missed his company and wondered why he hadn't come into town. This bothered her so much she couldn't even write in her journal, her father could be heard humming a tune as he prepared breakfast in the other room.

"Sportacus?" She whispered hoping he'd hear her. "Where are you?"

She contemplated going to the location of the Hidden Folk many times but soon her curiosity turned to fear. What would their queen think? Would the Elvin mistress feel threatened that her security was being interrupted by a human child?

Stephanie's father opened the door. "Ah, you're awake. Breakfast is ready."

She hoped out of bed and joined him at the kitchen table. They were olives, pretzels, vegetables and ham. She cringed at the olives, "Olives, dad?"

"I thought you liked them?"

"Yeah, kinda. But pretzels and olives?"

"You loved them at Miss Busybody's?"

"She sprinkled the eggs with loads of sugar AND dipped the olives in chocolate."

He frowned. "Chocolate?" he said as he handed her the mini plate. "Take a bite of these olives and watch out for the pits! It's healthier than cookies and cinnamon buns."

She hesitantly took a black plump olive and did as instructed. She shrugged as she chewed on them. "They taste better without the chocolate."

They both laughed.

"What were you thinking about in her room? You looked distracted?"

"Oh," she felt the ping of Sportacus' friendship dwindling again. "The elves."

"Ah yes, they've been quiet."

"Yes, I wonder what happened to them?"

"They will come when we need them, don't worry."

She ate her celery sticks, apple slices, honey ham steaks... and olives.

Siggi was sitting on a bench licking a giant lollipop when he saw Stephanie coming up the walk. He leapt from the bench and stopped her in her tracks. "STEPH!"

She jumped back a little. "Siggi!"

"You won't believe what's happening over at the park, some guy is saying he was attacked by elves!"

She paused. "What?"

"Yeah. It's weird, I know. Anyways, do you want to play cricket or rugby?"

She was more interested in this guy, "What else is he saying?"

"I dunno, I wasn't paying attention. Wanna come to Goggi Mega's house and play video games all day? He bought Cario Brothers and is stuck on a level, maybe we can offer our expert advice. Yeah?"

She smiled, "That would be fun, Siggi."

"Okay, let's go!" he ran off.

Stephanie called him back, "Siggi, first let's go to the park."

"It looks like it's going to rain. Do we have time to slide down the slide a billion times?"

"Yes, and to hear what that guy is saying."

He shrugged his shoulders and followed her. "Okay."

This particular man grew a crowd. They were awe-inspired by his speech. He was dressed in purple and sported a big hat. Stephanie and Siggi pushed their way through. He reminded her of Rikki, no, possibly not, it was just a coincidence. He was speaking to the Latibær news to get his story broadcast on television.

"…all I did was say her baby was prettier than an elf. I meant nothing by it. I never meant to offend the pixies but they get so touchy. Is that the reason they are never seen in Latibær anymore? Have they turned their back on us because we are humans and are low compared to them? I mean, we let them live in our homes, or country, and what do we get in return?"

One sloppy dressed bystander that everyone knew by the name of Maggi Mjói spoke up, "because I upset a brownie it upturned my kitchen. My roommate got angry and moved out… or maybe it's because I never clean up after myself...?"

"See!" the man in purple exclaimed. "We must take a stand or we'll be walked all over! We've been controlled by the huldurfolk for far too long! It's time we did something."

A lady spoke up this time. "I've had problems with gnomes wrecking my garden. I don't understand. What do you suggest?"

He lifted an index finger and paused; he spotted the pink-haired Stephanie and wiggled his nose. He recognised her and tried not to blow his cover. It was Grim Galdur, of course, and up to no good. But he was in a good disguise and she never noticed his true identity. He continued on, "Well, elves are very prickly. When you encounter one, ASK it its name! They hate that and will leave your premises."

Everyone in the crowd started to question this aloud.

"Yes! And, and, and, and always eat foods offered by the huldurfolk. They say never to do this but DO IT. The elves expect NOTHING in return. Just keep eating their gifts. Yes."

Stephanie glared, "Siggi, this advice is all wrong."

Siggi made a loud sigh of uninterested song. "Meh."

Stephanie raised her hand up.

The man in purple noticed and frowned, he barely spoke up and rolled his eyes, "Yes, little girl?"

"You say to do these things but won't we anger the elves?"

"No!" He glanced around for other takers. "Next question."

An elderly woman stepped forward, "Aren't you the shoe salesman who tried to sell me gel insoles the other day? My feet still hurt! They don't work."

Grim sighed and tried to hide his frustration, "Me? No. Also, if I may continue? WALK in natural habitats. You know, disturb areas in the country, pluck flowers and kick stones. The fairies will fly away and leave you be."

Stephanie shook her head, "We need to consult Sportacus."

Grim wriggled his nose. "Who? Uh, no! He's left. He hasn't been seen in a year. What makes you think he cares about us?"

Miss Busybody and the mayor arrived.

"Sportacus would never abandon us!" Stephanie cried out in anger.

"We haven't seen him in a year, he's caput! Vanished! A breeze in the hot summer that cools you down for a millisecond."

Miss Busybody smiled, "And I couldn't help but overhearing, but you claim to be an expert on elves?"

"Yes,"

"And you are?"

"Robbie. Robbie Rotten. I've had my share of mischievous pixies and I can say if you want to be rid of broken gardens, upturned kitchens and angry brownies. DO what I told you to DO _or else_." He growled.

Stephanie interjected, "Or else what?"

He paused. "Or else the huldurfolk will rule our peaceful lives FOREVER! Now please stop interrupting. I'm trying to help."

The mayor and Busybody looked at each other. "If that's the truth then I guess we have to be more careful."

The man in purple, Robbie Rotten, rushed over to them. "No, no, no _**tread**_ bravely! Show them you're not scared. Show them who is boss! Go to the national parks and throw garbage on the ground. Kick over the dirt on hill mounds and scream at the top of your lungs in areas once reserved just for Elvin folk."

He walked off leaving everyone talking to each other.

So from that day the people of Latibær acted badly and started to disrespect the pixies that lived with them. This caused an uproar in the Elvin kingdom and the good ones left the town to dwell in the wilderness. Grim invited all the bad pixies to roam in the town. The more the bad pixies caused trouble the more the good _innocent_ ones were blamed for it.

Grim sat in his lair and laughed, "Finally, the town is mine again."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Stephanie had her share of bad pixie activity; it turned her room into a poltergeist. Her bed would be flipped, her dresser drawers flung out and her clothes strewn across the floor. The bad creature living in her home would pull on her toes late at night when she was trying to sleep or scratch her nose. One time it jumped on her chest and caused her to lose a breath. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to either go to the Mayor or fetch Sportacus himself.

During the night she crept out of the house and ran down the street, she left the town and went to where she first saw Baldur. When she got there, she cried out his name and a rain of little white lights came down upon her. She was attacked so viciously she had to depart. In tears she walked back home. The man in purple stood up against a lamppost, he was playing with a silver pocket watch, "Heh, so you found out for yourself what the elves are capable of?"

She paused and looked fiercely at him. "They're not violent, they're upset."

"No, they are showing you their true colours. They don't like humans and now they are retaliating."

"How do you know all of this is true? I've never seen you here before, who are you?"

"Oh, just a friend of Latibær, you never see me because I keep a low profile. Does it hurt not to be loved? Your Elvin heroes have become the enemies."

"When I find Sportacus, this will be cleared up."

"Then go find him, I dare you."

"Tonight? Now?"

"Yes, now." He stuffed the watch in his pocket. "Let's see how far you get."

Stephanie hesitated and spun around on her heel she headed back to where she was attacked in the wilderness. The little white lights returned and warned her not to go any further into the wilderness toward the Elvin Kingdom. Stephanie called out to Sportacus, Baldur, _anyone_ but received no reply.

"Please let me speak to the Elvin queen!" She was shoved down on her behind and the man in purple laughed, resting against a tree. He must've been following her.

"See? You're not welcome. Go back home, little girl, sleep in your nice warm bed and soak your pillow in tears."

She rose to her feet and wiped a tear off her cheek. "You won't get away with this whoever you are. The people of Latibær aren't stupid."

"Go home, and watch out for those pesky elves!"

Baldur woke up with a start. He got out of bed and went to his kitchen. He looked up at the moon and wondered if Stephanie was staring at the moon too in this gloomy hour. He missed that little town, what were they up too? How was Siggi doing with his basketball lessons? Did Goggi Mega download any new games? How was Stephanie doing in school? Was Busybody still dipping olives in chocolate and toast in syrup and serving them to the mayor? Something seemed off, he was having weird dreams about Latibær. Surely, it wasn't in trouble. He had a strong mind connection to Stephanie and she hadn't called upon him. Maybe he moved too far away to hear her cries, maybe there was nothing wrong, maybe he was overreacting. Yes, that's it, he was still being overprotective.

"I hope you're okay, Steph."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"So, I've called you all here to tell you that the work you've been doing in Latibær is startling. Rudimentary. Intolerable. Good for you." This was Grim Galdur in his lair and he was no longer in the guise of his uniform Robbie Rotten. He was that gnarled hairy old troll that mirrors seemed to love to reflect. He marched back and forth like some general or sergeant of an army, before him were hideous little imps, bad elves, and brownies… the ones who were causing all the waywardness in town. "That stupid little girl is at it again, she's going to ruin everything again! I can't have that. She will blow my cover, she will go to the fairy kingdom and all of you will be banished because of her. She's has the heart of a toad and she hates everyone of you. In order for her to stop her crimes against us, she must be annihilated, no, not killed, but her moral deflated. She must be rendered into a wreck of emotion so she can't even think straight. In order for me to carry out my plans to take over this town once and for all, Stephanie must be stopped."

An elf raised his hand, " _How_ , king of dark elves?"

"How, you ask? Destroy what she loves the most. Give her a reason to cry every night. Make her a laughing stock to every good fairy on this planet."

"And what do we get in return?"

"Sugar!" He said. "You get loads of sugar. All the sugar and sweets you can possibly eat! Go on out there and make a total mess of things, you WILL be rewarded for your actions by the people of Latibær, I'll make sure of it."

They nodded and departed from his company.

Stephanie was practicing her dancing moves in the living room of her home, her father watched her while he sat on the couch drinking his hot chocolate. "Great, Steph! You're glowing tonight."

"Not sure how I will do in that competition, I'm trying my best to remember all of my moves, but I keep forgetting them. Maybe I should make the sequences easier?"

"It's up to you."

"Do you have any suggestions, dad?"

"Well, I used to be a tap dancer back in my day." He put his hot chocolate down and got up. He did a few moves on the carpet, his feet tapping on the floor, but making no sound. "Hmm, it seems I have forgotten some of my moves too."

They both laughed.

"But as it comes back to me, I would suggest you add some tap dancing into your routine, Steph."

"I would love that."

He showed her a few easy steps and she copied him. "That's it, just like that, tap tapidee tap tap."

"Why don't I just do all tap dancing for the competition tonight?"

"But you worked so hard on your other dance moves? Do both."

"Okay, dad."

"Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll be right back." He went into the kitchen.

She rehearsed her moves again making errors along the way and getting frustrated. "Dad? Do you remember mom when she was in ballet?"

He called back from the kitchen, "Yes, I do, and she was a champion. You have her talent, that's for sure. Before she died she said that you were going to go far as a dancer. Her spirit is alive within you."

"I believe she is guiding me."

"She is."

Stephanie did some more dancing of her own and fell down unexpectedly. "Ouch! That was weird." It felt like something came right out beneath her two feet and made her trip. She sat there for a bit to recover. A picture of her and her dad suddenly fell to the floor. She got up to put it back on the wall but found that the nail that was holding up was broken. "Wow, that's strange! Hey, dad, the picture is broken." She examined the picture and smiled. "Dad, do you remember when we were at the amusement park? That's where this picture was taken, you were so scared to go on the roller coaster with me but did anyways."

There was no response.

"Hey, dad, check out the picture. I might need a new nail. This one is broken…" She glanced over her shoulder. "Dad? Can you bring a hammer too?"

Still no answer.

She wondered if he temporarily had left the kitchen? She took the frame with her and entered the other room. "Are you in here still?"

She dropped the picture when she saw him lying on the floor. There was hot chocolate spilled everywhere. All of the cupboards were wide open, the fridge and stove were open, and the lights started to flicker. Stephanie rushed to his side and tried to shake him back to consciousness. The kitchen table started levitating and spinning and the chairs fell over. They had a small rug, which was slightly propped up as if a cat was under it. She could see two white eyes staring at her from it but she couldn't tell what it was.

Immediately she suspected bad imps at play. "Leave us alone!" Her dad was not breathing so quickly she thought that she should call the ambulance and then Milford and Bessie. When she lifted the receiver to her ear she heard chuckling on the other line, a scratchy, squeaky voice spoke to her,

"Heh, and now, not even Sportacus can do anything for you, pesky brat!"

CLICK.

"Who is this?" She said but got nothing in reply, so she hung up and dialled again and this time got the ambulance.

Bessie and Milford stayed with Stephanie at the hospital but the news of her father was devastating. He had passed away from an unknown cause. If the stars could fall from the night sky, then this very hour, that very second, they did. Only the moon was brave enough to offer Stephanie some light of hope.

She fell into Milford's arms and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Stephanie snuck out of Milford's house one night, since she had nowhere to stay, Bessie and Milford thought it best that she stay with him. She was so mad at the bad elves; their mischief had killed her father and left her an orphan. She walked the long mile to the Elvin Kingdom in tears. She would not see the queen that night however; she yelled to the sky, to the area around her and blamed all of them for her loss. She wanted to know why they were doing what they were doing and why they were allowing bad things to happen. "What did my father ever do to you?"

She hated not getting a response. She was alone now. She sat down on the road a sobbed into her hands. A bright light nearly blinded her and now the sky filled with hundreds of fairies. They looked like fireflies. There was the sound of a trumpet and there was a female voice speaking to her, but she could not see where it was coming from,

"Solla," the voice said in an unfriendly manner, "You shame me by coming here."

"The imps have murdered my father!"

"Then you are also blaming us? You claim you do not deserve what treatment is happening to you in Latibær but we have never complained by what your people are currently doing to us."

"We aren't doing anything to you."

"The people of Latibær are disrespecting us and causing our peaceful nation to flee in terror. We have lost our sacred land and hiding spots because YOU do not allow us to strive undisturbed there. My elves and fairies have lost their homes and have come back to me. How dare you think I will help you after all the grief you and Latibær have caused us. We did nothing to you and all you repay us with is discord. Go away, Solla, and never return to the Kingdom of the Huldurfolk."

In tears, she said softly, "My queen, are you banishing me?"

"You're not banished yet, if you were, we would never show ourselves to you, but heed my warning now and never come looking for us again."

All of the fairies vanished and Stephanie was shrouded in darkness. She ran away into the wilderness, crying, screaming in aggravation. "Sportacus? Where are you? I need you so much! Why have you abandoned us! Why are you not visiting me anymore? How do I make your crystal light up? How do I let you know that you're needed?" She paused. "You are truly gone from us aren't' you? I really am all alone now."

The following morning Robbie Rotten was up to no good again. He was giving another speech to the public on how they can protect themselves from fairies. "Yes, that's right; I'm selling a product that will protect you from bad fairies and good fairies gone bad."

Bessie sighed; she was in the crowd. "And what awful product would that be?"

"Why would you call it awful? You haven't seen it yet!" He held up a black box. "Inside this baby is sugar, molasses and tar."

The audience sneered and started to bicker.

"Keep this in your home and every time a fairy-gone-bad comes into your vicinity, throw some of this sweet concoction at it! Fairies hate sugar, but they LOVE flowers, fruits and vegetables…and that's why you have so many damned fairies bothering you because too many of you have a green thumb." He lowered his eyebrows and scowled the onlookers. "So, sugar… throw it… and get rid of those pesky elves."

Stephanie pushed through the crowd. "And tell me, what are we to do with the BAD elves?"

"Throw sugar at them too."

"Really?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Because when my father died there was sugar and hot chocolate everywhere! That didn't deter the imps you keep speaking of."

He wriggled his nose. "That's…That's because they didn't feel threatened by you. If they know you mean to harm them by throwing sugar in their face then they'll run away faster than you can say-"

"Sportacus?"

"…NO! Faster than you can say _shoo_ _bad fairy_. Now go away little girl and let me finish. Make sure you always keep sweets in your house, feed them to the imps and brownies, they'll love you, respect you, honour you. And don't we all love to be respected?"

"I'm sure Sportacus would have something to say about all of this." Stephanie said.

"There's that Sportacooo talk again, and from our champion dancer girl."

"How do you know that I dance?"

"Anyways, just letting all of you know that Sportapoop is in fact an ELF and that all elves should be banned from Latibær. If he shows himself around here all of the elves will think it's okay to stick around and cause mischief. Do you want mischief in town again? Do you?"

The townsfolk shook their head no.

"No, of course you don't, and neither do I. Do you want that blue elf in Latibær? Do you?"

Stephanie raised her arm, "YES!"

But no one agreed with her and Robbie Rotten smirked evilly. "That's right, starting this minute there is an all wide city ban on every elf! If Sportacus shows himself, he will be arrested on the spot! And then have sugar thrown at him until he dies."

That day Robbie Rotten put up signs everywhere stating the ban on elves, fairies and evil imps. He even had a sign of Sportacus inside a red circle with a line across it. Stephanie couldn't believe what she was seeing. She complained to Milford, who was supposed to be the mayor, but bad imps have caused him so much problems that he had no objection to the ban.

"Terribly sorry, Stephanie dear, but I've allowed the law, and the law has been made by the people."

Stephanie just stood there and watched him walk away.

"Everything alright, Steph?" She perked up, for she knew that voice. She glanced up and saw Sportacus but he was dressed like every body else. He was dressed as himself Baldur. She didn't know whether to call him Sportacus or Baldur but regardless she hugged him. "I can't believe you're back!"

"And at a bad time I'm assuming."

"My father has died."

He held her tightly.

"You have to do something! Robbie Rotten is raging an all out war on every fairy and elf."

"I know; I heard him."

She stopped hugging him. "What will you do?"

"I will talk to Milford."

"No one will listen to him, every person here trusts Robbie Rotten too much."

"They will listen to Sportacus though."

"Then change into your blue suit and save this place!"

"I will."

And he did just that, he arrived in his hot air balloon but he did not receive cheers, instead there was booing and jeers. Robbie Rotten spoke into a megaphone, "Look! The Emperor of all elves has returned to see what mayhem his kind has done to us! He wants to know how many of us has suffered losses due to the naughtiness! See how he soars over Latibær laughing and gloating! Everyone, gather around and get your rotten fruits and expired vegetables ready to throw at him if he comes down…" he then whispers "Because that's all those things are good for…" and back into the megaphone, "Sportacus is also under the ban! Go back where you came from evil imp! We're trying to live a safe life down here and all you do is bring back those pesky elves! But that's what you want isn't it, you depraved blue phoney!"

Now people were badly shouting at Sportacus, who stayed in his balloon rather than come down. Stephanie tried to calm the people but they shoved her aside.

Robbie laughed sinisterly. "Go on, Sportagoope, GET OUT OF TOWN…. _FOREVER_!"

And the balloon soared away much to Stephanie's surprise and disappointment. She rushed over to Robbie Rotten and kicked him in the shin. "You're not going to get away with this."

"Hi, Steph!" Siggi said licking an ice cream. "Why did you just do that to him? Hey, wanna go play?"

"Hi, Siggi. And, Robbie? This is not over, not by a long shot."

He held onto his shin and bounced around on one spot, "Ha, it appears you've lost the battle AND the war. Kick me again, and I'll ban little girls with pink hair too."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Sportacus returned to the fairy kingdom and spoke with the queen, he informed her of what was happening in the town but she was still infuriated with humans. Dressed in velvet and gold, wear glittering jewellery the queen was present now. "Where is Zanna? Why is she not with you?"

Sportacus finally came clean and told her that she was at home and that since she was pregnant it was not wise for her to travel with him, also that since she is part of the fairy kingdom it is forbidden for her to be seen by those of Latibær since they assume she is dead.

"I see, you have broken the cardinal rule, and that was not to have children. For this, you will both be punished."

"My queen, we did nothing wrong. It was out of love."

She cast a spell on him; his entire body glowed for a millisecond.

"My queen, what have you done to me?"

"From this day on if you consume little sugar you will lose your powers and your crystal will cease to glow. Too much sugar and you will die."

"What must I do to make things right again?"

"Remove all the evil imps from Latibær and give us back our reverence. Now leave, your presence is starting to wane."

"And Zanna?"

"What you did to her is unforgivable, as I've said, you will both be punished."

"I take the punishment for both of us then."

She vanished not giving him another word.

On his way back to the town he spotted Stephanie walking along the highway toward the direction of the fairy kingdom. When she saw him she waved and he landed the balloon nearby. His crystal was shining brightly; trouble was brewing.

"Sportacus!"

"Stephanie, where are you headed?"

"To the kingdom again."

"No, it's not a good idea to keep going there, the queen is very upset."

"Oh." She looked at the crystal in his chest. "It's glowing."

"Yes, it appears there is danger somewhere."

"Right now, the town is asleep, Robbie has disappeared somewhere. I don't think it's safe for you to go back to there."

"You should talk, you're out here all by yourself again, when you should be in bed where it's safe."

"As long as evil fairies are wrecking havoc, there is nowhere that is safe."

"Come into the balloon, I'll take you home."

She got into the balloon and they soared into the night sky. Stephanie could hardly keep her eyes open and eventually fell asleep. Sportacus carried her to her room, using his fairy powers to step through her window, and placed her on the bed. He then left and looked at what damage was done to the town. He restored all of the dead flowers back to life with a handful of glitter and cleaned up the garbage in the streets. He used his powers to shine a bright light on brownies and imps scuttling in the streets like rats.

Meanwhile,

Zanna was found and captured; she was brought before the fairy queen and sentenced to a life in a coma. She was placed on a stone, left in the wilderness where flora and fauna started growing on her long hair. Grim Galdur, exhausted from his Robbie Rotten disguise checked his mirror and through divination saw Zanna in her coma. He was astounded at first but then a plan came to him. Now that Stephanie and Latibær were taken care of, he can now focus on ruining Sportacus. He set out into the wilderness and visited Zanna's resting place.

Grim Galdur, the troll that he is, walked over to her. To him, who still liked her in his black heart, saw her laid out like a goddess. Her long white gown was flowing over the stone platform that she is on, her dark hair cascading to the ground and already flowers and fauna complimenting it. There are a few fireflies about, obviously fairies. This image was too good to be true. He looked down at her face; it was serene as if she was having nice dreams.

"So, you have returned have you, Grim?"

He grinned, "Yes, my queen, I have come for this woman."

"She belongs to Baldur."

"One time, she belonged to me, I gave her many promises, but Baldur stole her away. He deceived her into loving him. I lost her forever."

"Do you wish to reconcile with her?"

"Yes."

"Then I will offer this opportunity. Whoever lifts the bad fairy curse from Latibær and restores our peace with the humans will have this woman. My fairies need homes, Grim Galdur."

He bowed to her, "Yes, my queen, I understand."

"Then he shall return here and place a single kiss upon her lips, she will awaken and her heart will belong to her saviour."

"It shall be me!"

"Then go." She also gave him a sceptre. "Take this; all fairy creatures will follow you as long as you have it. Lead them to my kingdom where they will be punished for their crimes."

"Yes, my queen."

City hall was on fire and Robbie Rotten put it out with his sceptre, for it he was cheered on by the people. He then made another public speech promising to rid the town 'one hundred percent' from all elves and fairy cousins.

"How?" Asked a man.

Robbie held up the sceptre, "With this gadget I created."

"Will it get rid of Sportacus?"

He wriggled his nose, for he knew it wouldn't because Sportacus is not evil. "Uh, yes, yes it will, if he even shows his ugly snout around here, which he hasn't lately."

A young clown woman tugged on his sleeve, "Sonny, all of my flowers are blooming again."

"That's disgusting." Robbie hissed and sighed.

"Oh, it's true! I'm actually quite joyful because of it."

"Excuse me, and YOUR name is?"

"Eyrún Eyðslukló. Want a free coin?"

He stared at her for the longest time then blinked away. "Anyways, let's act like the piper and get these pesky mystical bugbears outta here!"

The sceptre did its work and like little mice, all of the brownies, leprechauns, pixies, sprites and imps came out of the houses and followed Robbie. Little did Robbie know that Sportacus was present in the crowd in the disguise as Baldur. He heard Robbie mumbling as he strutted by him. "And Zanna will be mine! Just one kiss…just one kiss… to the fairy kingdom we go!"

Baldur at first couldn't make sense of what Robbie just said but he was starting to get worried so he went ahead of Robbie and hoped to intervene him at the fairy kingdom. Baldur arrived at the kingdom first and called for the queen, he demanded to know why she gave him the sceptre.

"Whoever lifts the bad fairy curse from Latibær and restores our peace with the humans will have Zanna, who I have placed in the wilderness."

"What have you done to her?"

"She is in a permanent coma. The one who does as I ask will kiss her and she shall be his."

"No." He knew that Robbie was on his way with all of those fairies and with what intentions he has too. "Ridding the town of the fairies will not make Latibær happy. You will only have a group of unhappy fairies who will be vengeful. Let me restore Latibær, I know the place very well and I know what will make the people happy. As long as their pleased, elves and fairies can live amongst them just like before."

"I gave the sceptre to Grim Galdur."

"Grim Galdur?" He was confused now. "You mean Robbie Rotten?"

She paused and appeared just as confused as he. "The first of you two to accomplish your feat will have Zanna."

"I don't need the sceptre, and you have just made a big mistake by trusting Galdur because he is the master of treachery. He is bringing you fairies that are being misled and mistreated. He has deceived all of Latibær and he has deceived you. He doesn't care about Zanna, he's only trying to destroy me. Do with him what you will, but I will not give up. I will be back with the honour you want so bad but don't let Grim kiss her."

She seemed not to care what he promised; she only wanted the deed done. "Then go, Grim Galdur will return at any minute and I can't go against what I promised him."

"Yes, you can. You are the queen."

"Whoever returns first victorious gets the prize." She vanished.

Baldur waited for Robbie Rotten on the highway, there was no way he could get back to Latibær, save it, and stop Robbie. Robbie was acting like the pied piper, "Sugar, sugar for everyone where we're going. Come along, come all!"

Baldur crossed his arms over his chest and stepped out onto the road. Robbie halted dead in his tracks. "Wait, I know you. You…you're…I thought you were dead?"

"You guessed wrong, but now your games are over."

"You think so? You have lost, strange, why are you not in your blue outfit? Did it shrink in the wash?"

"Hand over the sceptre."

"No! Now step aside, loser."

"Very well," he steps aside.

Robbie paused, surprised at how easy that was, hesitantly walked past Baldur, and keeping a close eye on him should Baldur suddenly throw a punch.

"My queen, your outcast fairies are here!" Robbie Rotten said. The imps around him started to protest and he told them all to shut up. The queen didn't appear.

His expression dropped, "Um…?"

"GRIM!" Came her voice but she was not present physically. "What news is this that you have been deceiving?"

"It's not true. Where did you hear this?"

"You come to me in the guise of a human. Why is this?"

He chuckled nervously. "Oh, well, my appearance is startling to the humans. They know what I am but they prefer I appear to them like this, it frightens them less, you see."

No response.

"But I am still Grim Galdur and I have fulfilled your wishes, my queen. Here are the imps you've asked for that have been causing all of the mischief. Now that they're out of Latibær the people will be happier."

"And what of my innocent fairies?"

"Well," he hesitated; he was stuck for words now, so he lied to her. "There are good fairies there still. I saw them with my own eyes."

The sceptre turned into a snake and Robbie screamed and dropped it.

"All of my fairies are with me, Grim, you are lying."

He fell to his knees. "I did what you asked of me, now all I ask is to have Zanna. I will never come to the kingdom ever again. You will never see my face again."

"And what of Baldur?"

"I never saw him, I ran him out of Latibær a long time ago. He was telling everyone to dislike the fairies. He's been deceiving you for eons. He's a master of disguise too. Now can I go? You promised me Zanna!"

"Go, Grim, and indeed you will never show your face around my kingdom again…"

"Fine, I don't care." He mumbled.

"…Because I will ban you."

"Oh well." He mumbled again.

"And you will walk this earth no longer the troll that you are."

"What do you mean?"

His body glowed momentarily. He felt differently now.

"If Baldur is the master of disguise like you declare him to be then so shall you be."

"What?" He stood up now. "I demand to know what you mean?"

"You're banned from my kingdom and you will live out the rest of your years as a human. You have been removed of all your powers and now every mirror will reflect only what you've become and no longer what you try to hide."

"A human?" He shouts, losing all respect now.

"Leave from my sight, Grim Galdur, or you will be put in a coma and hidden where no one will ever find you!"

He stomped his foot on the ground and looked at all the imps and fairies he had brought with him. "What about all of these guys? Punish them too!"

A flash hit him in the back, he fell on his face, that was his final warning and he got up and ran away. But he didn't return to town, in fact, he returned to Zanna.

He was going to lay that kiss on her anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Grim ran hard and fast through the wilderness until he got back to Zanna's resting place, he stopped, bent over, hands on knees to catch his breath. Then he walked over to her and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to get the slobber off. He leaned over, planted a wet kiss upon her lips, and smiled. He waited but nothing happened, she did not open her eyes or even twitched. He kissed her again and again. "What the heck?"

He tried again but he heard someone behind him clear his or her throat. "Grim?" He knew the voice, it was Baldur and with that Grim spun around with a grunt. "You're too late, she's mine!"

"No, Grim, she is not."

"I was the first to kiss her and when she wakes her heart will be all mine."

"You forget that you are human now, you can't break the enchantment she was placed under."

"You were always such a fool."

"Step away from her, that's my last warning."

He growled, "Or what? What will you do! NOTHING that's what. You were never a fighter, goody two shoes, you've never thrown a punch in your life!"

Baldur stepped toward him and Grim cowered around the other side of the stone plinth as if Baldur might try to hurt him. Grim watched helplessly as Baldur checked Zanna for the very time; he put his hand upon her forehead and caressed her cheek. Grim looked around him and found a big rock; he lifted it above his head and snuck around behind Baldur. He struck Baldur on the upper part of his back. He intended to beat him to death with the rock.

It didn't take long for Baldur to recover, he spun around and punched Grim right in the nose! The impact sent Grim off his feet and down onto his bottom. He then passed out. Baldur unclenched his fist and shook his hand a little. He turned to Zanna and decided it was time to free her from the spell that put her under a coma. He leaned down and gently kissed her and immediately she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw his face. Baldur smiled back and allowed her into his embrace. He lifts her off the platform.

"Baldur," says the queen. He pauses and looks over his shoulder. "I can't let you take her out of the kingdom if she is with child."

"We're going into the wilderness, I'm taking her far away from this place and I will never return."

"Unfortunately, you've broken the law of the kingdom."

Zanna holds tighter onto Baldur and puts her hand on his cheek, there is great worry in her eyes. Her body starts to go transparent.

"No!" He tried to hold onto her tightly as if doing that would change her fate.

The weight of her body became like air and with tears in both of their eyes, they were separated from each other's embrace. She had completely vanished into nothingness. Baldur lost his mind and Grim woke up from being knocked out earlier. He witnessed Baldur flip over the platform and decided it was not a good idea to stay nearby so he got up and ran away.

Baldur shouted to whoever might be listening and he knew they could hear him. "You haven't heard of the last of me! I will always fight and defend for Zanna's honour! But NEVER again for the huldurfolk kingdom! Do you hear me? Understand that, you are not my queen anymore! I am now an outcast." He kicked dirt up into the air and backed away. "An outcast for the rest of my years, know that from this day on I will never speak of the fairies."

Of course, every night when not a single person was in peril, he would look into the moonlight and wonder about his long lost love; he wondered if she was thinking about him too, the pain to see her face again was too much for him and the heartache nearly ended him every time. He had to be strong, she was not dead, she was lost in the kingdom of fairies somewhere, perhaps they might be reunited, but if not he'd never love anyone ever again, and that was a promise. Zanna would be in his heart for the remainder of his existence but he'd never speak of her to anyone, no one would know that he secretly suffered. But right now Latibær was in trouble and that was his first concern. He had to return to it.

When Robbie Rotten returned to town, he stole everyone's vegetables and destroyed the flowers that Sportacus bloomed. When morning arrived, he made another public speech to the fed up and weary folk. "It appears that the dark elves were at work last night on your flowers and gardens. Fear not, I will make everything right, I am Robbie Rotten, and I am your saviour."

Stephanie overheard him while she is on her way to school. He was talking into that stupid megaphone again and getting everyone around him all riled up and angry. She walked over to the crowd, "You're a bad man, Robbie, and full of lies."

"Quiet, little girl!" He said irritably. "And I know WHO is the cause of all your grief," he addressed the people, and pointed at Stephanie and Halla (the girl walking to school with Stephanie), "THEM. They are in leagues with the dark elves and last night have wrecked havoc on your vegetables and flowers. Lolli Lögga? Lock em' up!"

The police officer standing by grabbed Stephanie and Halla by their backpacks and Robbie Rotten laughed as they were taken away. For hours afterward the girls sat in their cell, punished for something they didn't even do. The mayor visited them and shamed Stephanie for what she had done but she pleaded that she is innocent of the crimes.

Robbie Rotten feeling he has completely won over Latibær slept in his hammock slung between two trees in some shady park. A great stir roused him from his deep sleep. Everyone was pointing to the sky. There is excitement. Robbie fell from his hammock and in anger shouted, "What is going on now? Can't a man get a decent rest these days?"

Maggi Mjói, that sloppy looking kid, was pointing to the clouds above too. "Look! It's so amazing!"

"What?" Robbie said and gasped when he saw this big blue blimp arriving in Latibær. He clawed his hands in frustration and marched over to his trusty megaphone. "Look!" He yelled into it. "We don't want you here! Get out of my lazy town, you blue freak!"

Maggi frowned at him after having said that, "Dude, that's really depressing. It's Sportacus. If anyone can set things right, it's him."

Robbie lowered the megaphone slowly, obviously annoyed, "Do you think he's an expert on elves and fairies like I am?"

"Well, he is an elf himself?"

"Yeah, so? He's a curse and must be stopped! He's come to destroy us all; he's even come in a zeppelin probably full of evil little imps."

Maggi shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

In fact, everyone grew tired of Robbie Rotten, no one cared to listen to him anymore. "Where are you all going? We have to chase Sport…Sportcrap outta here!"

On a rope ladder Sportacus descended and landed in front of Robbie Rotten, Robbie cringed as if Sportacus might punch him again. "Grim Galdur…?"

"It's Robbie." He protested quietly.

"You're time is up, this town is no longer yours."

"And who says? YOU? Ha!"

"I think these people are saying that for themselves, it's not me they want out, it's you."

"You're on the losing end of the stick, blue elf, you have lost Zanna…"

Sportacus pointed a warning finger at him, "Never mention her name off your lips again."

"And you have lost your little pink haired girl. Yes, she's locked up, punished for crimes against the people of Latibær. She'll be in there for about twenty five years."

"It's time you were revealed."

"You can't reveal me. No mirror will deceive me."

"No, but I have recorded you in the midst of the crimes you framed Stephanie for."

He squinted. "How's this?"

Sportacus introduced all the imps and fairies that Robbie tried to terminate. "I'll let them have the honours, it will give them closure."

The mayor stepped forward after hearing the conversation, "What is going on here, what record of crime?"

Robbie crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes, snickering and frowning in scepticism.

"I have proof that Robbie Rotten defiled your gardens. He is in fact none other than Grim Galdur."

Robbie growled and lowered his arms in anger. "Am not! Prove it."

The elves who arrived with Sportacus carried a flat white disc. Sportacus explained its mystery to the mayor, "This disc records bad deeds, and I am glad I made this item actually. I can see danger seconds before it happens in it, one night I saw Robbie Rotten destroying Latibær's vegetables and flowers in it."

The image played on the white disc of Robbie's shenanigans from last night.

"It's a fraud!" Robbie exclaimed. "That's not me. I was in the wilderness when that supposedly happened."

Sportacus smiled, "Also, mayor, when I bloom flowers I leave behind a residue of sparkling powder, a powder that you will find on Robbie's soles."

The mayor looked at Robbie now, "Let's see the soles of your shoes, Mister Rotten."

"No."

"Why no?"

Robbie started to back off.

Sportacus continued, "Stephanie had nothing to do with any of this."

The mayor rubbed his chin, "And you say Robbie Rotten is Grim Galdur? Isn't Grim a troll?"

The grin on Sportacus' face vanishes. " _Was_ , his rank as a troll was removed when the queen of the huldurfolk kingdom banished him for being deceitful."

Robbie wriggled his nose. "You still can't prove anything, Sportacork."

"Mayor?" Sportacus said, "If you have a mirror, I recommend shining it upon Robbie."

"Yes," he replied, "I have a mirror in my pocket, actually."

Robbie gasped, "Wait…"

The mayor took his mirror out and held it at Robbie whose reflection came back as Robbie and not an ugly hair troll. Sportacus was serious now, "Do you see, mayor? He is no longer a troll. He is now a human."

"Yes, Sportacus, I see that now. Oh," He lowered the mirror, disheartened. "Oh, how we've been being tricked…Robbie, we trusted you and now I have to release Stephanie and apologise to her. Robbie Rotten? You're under arrest. Wait…Can I do that?"

Robbie pushed his way through everyone and took off in the direction of his old manor.

The mayor sighed. "Oh dear, what about Latibær now?"

"Don't worry, Mayor Milford. I will replenish it. Go now and get Stephanie."

The mayor apologized to all the fairies and elves publicly that day and told everyone about the sinister Robbie Rotten. Sportacus' name was saved and Stephanie hugged him happily. She joined him in bringing life back to all the plant life and they rebuilt all of the homes that once belonged to the fairy folk. Now the town was peaceful once more and will never trust Robbie Rotten ever again especially now that they all know that he is Grim Galdur.

Stephanie went to live with the mayor, who adopted her after her father's death. She is planning to visit the huldurfolk one day but as long as her friendship with Íþróttaálfurinn -that sports elf- is continuous and her life is kept busy, she has no time to dwell on that kingdom ever again. In future, Stephanie will always miss her father, but her deep sorrow will be elapsed by the supporting alliance with Baldur and her friends.

Grim Galdur adopted the name Robbie Rotten for all his exploits, he has come to learn that the townsfolk have nicknamed him the slimy master of disguise. He sat in his lair night after night plotting how he will take over Latibær again. Since he lost all his magical powers, he turned to mechanics. For months, he dedicated himself to building a large contraption that will enable him to change into any disguise he wants with the pull of a lever. Then one day, pósturinn delivered a parcel to the manor, Robbie, thinking it was his gears and gadgets, opened the box only to find a big white egg.

"What? A rooster egg? WHO sends a rooster egg?"

He shrugged his shoulders, will be nice to have a pet companion around while plotting his return. He decided to mother the egg and hatch it. In time, a little white rooster was born and he named it Haninn. He laughed evilly and the rooster not knowing what he was laughing about laughed too.

Robbie gloated, looking into his big mirror, "Latibær will never hear the last of me! I will come back to get you all and THIS TIME I will be successful. It's disguise time."


End file.
